This invention relates to a computer system including a host computer and a data storage apparatus, and more particularly to a technique that manages the performance of the data storage apparatus.
A large-scale data storage apparatus typified by a disk array device has plural data volumes. The data storage apparatus provides the data volumes to plural host computers. A program that is executed by the host computers and data required in execution of the program are stored in the data volumes of the data storage apparatus.
The data storage apparatus which plural host computers access is demanded high performance. Under the circumstances, an administrator needs to analyze a performance indicator of the structural element of the data storage apparatus when establishing or managing a computer system including plural host computers.
For example, it is assumed that IOs from the plural host computers are concentrated on a specific disk drive group or a specific port. In this case, the data storage apparatus allows an access performance to be deteriorated by the competition of IOs. Therefore, the administrator needs to specify a host computer that exerts a load on the data storage apparatus.
A technique by which the host computer that exerts the load on the data storage apparatus is specified is disclosed in JP 2005-62941A. According to the technique, the host computer that exerts the load on the disk drive group of the data storage apparatus or the port of the data storage apparatus is specified on the basis of mapping information of the data volumes and the host computers.